Cryptococcal meningitis is the most common form of fungal meningitis in the United States, particularly among immunocompromised patients. Recently, much attention has been focused on the clinical presentation and therapy of cryptococcal meningitis in patients infected with the human immunodeficiency virus. Treatment of this infection in AIDS patients has been shown to be equivalent in patients receiving either lower dose amphotericin B IV or oral therapy with fluconazole with successful sterilization of CSF in 34% an 40% of fluconazole and amphotericin B treated patients respectively. For patients not infected with HIV the standard of care has been amphotericin B 0.3 mg/kg/day and 5FC, 150 mg/kg/day for 6 weeks. This combination was shown to be superior to ampotericin B 0.4 mg/kg/day, alone for 10 weeks. Taken together, these data suggests that AIDS patients can be treated with an all oral regimen while the standard of care for patients without AIDS requires 6 weeks of IV therapy. Clearly, the question remains whether nonAIDS patients can be safely and successfully treated with an all oral regimen. The aim of this study is to valuate the efficacy and safety of amphotericin B 0.7 mg/kg IV daily (minimum total dose 7.5 mg/kg) plus flucytosine (5FC) orally, 100 mg/kg daily in four doses, for 14 days followed by 10 weeks of fluconazole 800 mg daily compared to 6 weeks of fluconazole 800 mg daily plus 5FC 100 mg/kg daily in 4 divided doses followed by an additional 6 weeks of fluconazole 800 mg daily for therapy of acute cryptococcal meningitis in patients who are not infected with the human immunodeficiency virus.